Talk:Sakura Haruno
Discrepancy between appearance in anime and manga It's a minor point but... under "appearance" it states that "At the series' beginning, Sakura's hair was very long" - however, this is only the case in the anime. In the manga, her hair is shoulder-length from the beginning. (She then cuts it slightly shorter during the fight with Kin Tsuchi.) Should this information be added?--Sprokket (talk) 02:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) No. her hair was long I'm afraid it definately wasn't. -- (talk) 01:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Defeating an Akatsuki Which Akatsuki member does Sakura defeat?Saiyan16 (talk) 08:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) it is Sasori (talk "Sakura is the first one of the original Team 7 to defeat an active Akatsuki member, ..." What does "defeat" mean here? Didn't Kakashi "defeat" Deidara soon after Sasori died? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 04:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually Chiyo defeated Sasori i would like to say that they both defeated him. even though chiyo did the last final blow, sakura stripped him from his puppet thing and did an outstanding job. Chiyo Used Sakura as jutsu puppet, to help her in certain situations, or to help pentrate past defences, but Sakura Did the hard work and it is safe to say she defeated Sasori. she found antidote for Kankurou, and found, that cylinder, that contains sasori and moves from puppet to puppet. After she destry the cylinder Sasori is defeated for good. Diabolik.kant (talk) 20:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Something Well.....the article states that yamato suggested something. i remember reading somewhere, "I can tell by looking at you, i reality you....." in which chapter is that stated? plese someone answer--Narutodude (talk) 23:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Narutodude * Chapter 297. Arashimaru (talk) 04:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Jealousy? When exactly does Sakura get jealous about girls showing Naruto attention? I've heard this claim before, but I can't see where she does (the scene in Chapter 442 where she's healing Hinata and thinking about how she loves Naruto doesn't count, since she doesn't seem openly jealous). Arashimaru (talk) 04:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) It may refer to the first Naruto Shippuden movie after the credits when Sakura shows a surprised/maybe angry expression, but that isn't very notable. Also when she's healing Hinata she isn't jealous, but maybe a little selfish, as in the Naruto Konoha Gakuen Den where they hint that Sakura is falling in love with Naruto, which would explain the jealousy statement as meer theory, and explain why in the short profiles before the chapter in Shonen Jump state that she 'used' to have a crush on Sasuke, --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 21:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe jealousy is shown in Naruto Shippuden episode 134 when she sad to Hinata that Naruto can handle himself and that she must focus on the enemy. Ttogafer 16:01,06 November 2009 (UTC) she certainly had been jelausy of other girls about naruto, but in the manga 474, sai stated that she is still deeply in love with sasuke, and she feels that she is the one who has to put and end to his actions.Jazy1993 (talk) 02:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I see a good example in Shippuden episode 61, in the middle of the Fire Temple Arc when she freaks out that he's kissing Fuka. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 04:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Um, can we add this to her trivia if it's not a problem or anything. "Sakura, along with Naruto, Rock Lee, and Tenten, are the only ones out of the Konoha 11 to not come from a clan. :A) Who says they don't come from a clan? There have been plenty of characters who were revealed as part of a clan later on in the series. B) Why is this trivia notable in any way? There are a bunch of people on the Konoha 11, you'll get people in clans, and people not in clans, I don't see how a number like 3 is in any way notable. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 12, 2009 @ 02:31 (UTC) I may be out of place here, but I do find that interesting, since that many people do come from clans in the Konoha 11. hasofcd Well either way there is absolutely no reason to talk to someone like that and furthermore this is only a wiki so if some asks a question nicely they should be treated with the same respect. Being the chief administrator of a wiki does not give you the right to act like an a** to everyone else. Frankly its ont even that improtant and n o one in the real world cares. ***** About the clan issue, I believe it may be of some significance. Although We can't tell as well for Tenten and Lee, And we doon't know for sure that their is no Haruno or Uzumaki/Namikaze clan, we do know for sure that they are not from a clan of people in the way that sasuke, Neji, and the others are, with large families all grouped together. In fact, although we never meet them, Based on the references made to them, Sakura's parents don't actually really seem to be ninja's at all, though that's indefinite and irrelivant. "Sakura had one of the longest battle times in the anime (8 full episodes), giving her roughly about 4 hours of battle screentime." Um, excuse my ignorance, but how does 8 episodes amount to 4 hours? Considering that each episode is about 20 minutes long, and it was not like they were showing only her battle throughout those 8 episodes. I mean, Kakashi and Naruto chasing Deidara, and also Gai's team fighting their replicas during those episodes. By the way, to avoid any misunderstanding, let me explictly mention, I am not interested in any nitpicking. I just want to know how "battle screentime" is calculated.Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 14:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, i dont exactly know about that. technially Naruto belongs to a clan. I think basically any character with a sure name belongs to a clan. Clan is just a fancy name for last name. However we dont know much about Sakura's home life. Akatsuki Under the trivia, it states that Sakura was the first to kill an Akatsuki member. Isn't Chiyo the first due to her puppets piercing Sasori's heart in the end? Although Sakura did battle, if Chiyo hadn't intervened then Sakura might have been stabbed Uber Leet (talk) 02:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I think that without Chiyo's help, Sakura would be just trembling from the murderous intent she saw in Sasori's eye...but his experience pales in front of mine- said the old hag :D -Shikamaru Hatake Where..? I just kinda notice...among of all the many known Naruto character profiles...Sakura is the only one who doesn't has the "Creation and Conception" section...Shouldn't this be added to her page..? I mean the rest of his teammates does have it...so why shouldn't she? --Sasunaruitakashika (talk) 15:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe because her creation has never been talked about at any length? TomServo101 (talk) 08:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::The section has already been added..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 08:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Signature Jutsu Just throwing this out there, but I heard that "Actually when a generic jutsu is used by a character much like a signature technique we do list it" from User:Dantman, and in part 1 Sakura uses the subsitution jutsu more than any other character...should that be added? --Hasofcd (talk) 19:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :What are you basing that on? In any event, she's not renowned for using it, so it's not a "signature". ''~SnapperT '' 20:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Error? Umm...I was just reading over sakura's Trivia section, and it says that she's never been on a S-Rank mission. Well, is that wrong, because if you read over Team Kakashi missions, you'll notice that she has been on one. It was the Rescue Gaara mission. It described it as an S-Rank mission. Is that information wrong, or is someone just forgetting to edit that? :My comment begins here. The above person please sign your posts. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 05:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, its true that the Rescue Kazekage mission was a S-Rank. However, the Trivia section quotes the information from the Naruto databook. Could it be that it is referring to an older databook? :By the way, could someone kindly provide me a link to an English translation of the databooks? I believe there have been 3 so far. I searched on the internet but found only the Japanese versions, or only a few pages translated. Thanks. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 05:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::What u cood do is go here: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShounenSuki and sumwhere on there he'll have links to the translations of the databooks he made--Moiz1224 (talk) 05:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::The Rescue the Kazekage mission was A-rank. This was stated in the third databook. It was likely changed to S-rank on the Team Kakashi article without anyone noticing it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Chakra Scalpel problem The article states that Sakura can use this jutsu. But I don't recall ever seeing that. Maybe someone can post where and when it happened? --Move33 (talk) 14:35, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :The Chakra Scalpel is a fundamental part of the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Kay, there's not a lot to do in this page and whatever there is we can do on our own. I say someone lock the page so random people can't leave random comments.--Narutodude (talk) 23:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude I do not recollect this article being vandalised too often. Or do you mean, this talk page? Well, I am not sure locking a talk page is really necessary. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 02:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Not this particular article...and we can do all the stuff ourselves so it would be better if they are locked, I think.--Narutodude (talk) 23:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude 7th Naruto character popularity polls? In the page Sakura trivia page i realise in that sentence: In the Naruto character popularity polls, Sakura was placed 5th in the first, 14th in the second, 9th in the third, 10th in the fourth, 8th in the fifth, and 12th in the sixth. She finished 6th in the seventh and most recent with 9,701 votes. That means there was a 7th popularity polls but what manga chapter show the results? :The third databook adds up the results of the first six polls, making it the seventh. ''~SnapperT '' 21:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) New group Should there be a page more for her new group with Lee, Sai, and Kiba? --Hasofcd (talk) 00:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I do not know what convention we follow here to "group" shinobi, but assuming that we do, what would we name the group? "Sakura, Sai, Lee and Kiba Group" would probably not be very nice to read. :-) This is unlike "Team 7" or "Konoha 11". Just my opinion though. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) trivia "** Sakura's training with Tsunade has made her overall ninja stats total extremely high, beating those like Shikamaru, Shino and even Jonin, Temari. They're however, still below those of the like of Sasuke and Naruto, respectively."- I don't think this should be up there, but I'm not sure. So, Should it be up there?--Narutodude (talk) 03:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Hint why don't you guys block all articles? so only registered members can edit but leave discussion open so everybody can "edit" (talk) 17:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Because wiki are founded on openness and the principle that anyone can edit even if they do so anonymously. Anon users make plenty of valid contributions to the wiki as well. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 10, 2009 @ 19:02 (UTC) Quote Error!? That quote that says,"This time, I'm gonna save you both" (did I type it right?)Sakura didn't say it to Naruto and Sasuke, she told it to herself as motivation in fighting cause of course, those two punks are very important to her. --Korin niki (talk) 07:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC)SASUxSAKU just asking... i hope someone could answer my query..is "chakra punch" the signature technique of sakura?..the one that others call the super human strength..if not, what is her signature technique? i wanna know..--Korin niki (talk) 07:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC)sakura daisuki!! :Yes, it is.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Elbow Protectors The article says they are pink. On the cover of Volume 30, they are grey. Which is canon?--Enoki911 (talk) 02:10, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :The Volume cover is canon because it came straight from Kishimoto-sensei himself. --Kracel (talk) 04:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Clone Jutsu My addition of the Shadow Clone Jutsu to Sakura's jutsu list was deleted, but it's clearly a Shadow Clone Jutsu that she's performing in Ch. 71 pg. 17, so can I, or someone else, add that again?--WikiShark (talk) 03:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :That was a regular Clone Technique, which is a Academy grade jutsu and not listed.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah. My bad.--WikiShark (talk) 03:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 482 Should we put sakura as a missing nin, or at least, presumed missing nin? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 15:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I Agree with you --Petar93 (talk) 16:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) It's too early to assume this. We don't know if Sasuke's going to attack her, Kakashi's going to stop her, if naruto will appear etc. etc. Atleast wait until 483 before making these assumptions. Gojinn (talk) 17:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) That is true --Petar93 (talk) 22:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) maybe we will wait That's why i said presumed, by the way, even if sasuke were to attack her, you can be dead, and still a missing-nin. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 19:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) But didn't she knock out several fellow Konoha nin, which would be considered heresy, plus she stated her willingness to follow Sasuke, even to destroy Konoha to make him happy. Doesn't this show she is no longer loyal to Konoha?--Jimmy2.047 (talk) 19:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Only the kage or (databook) can declare someone a missing-nin. Simant (talk) 19:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Did you read 483? ''~SnapperT '' 19:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Simant beat me to the punch (should have read this section sooner lol). In order for someone to be a missing-nin, the kage has to declare it and put their profile in the bingo book. Besides, would there really be a 'need' for the "pressumed" prefix? I mean, all you would be doing is taking a general classification and splitting it into more specific sub-section which would be pointless if there was only one case example to fill it. I can understand "pressumed dead" being a valid classification because there are several examples of this being true (Hidan before it was revealed that he's still alive, rin, naruto's mum etc etc) but there aren't that many 'pressumed missing-nins'. Anyway, 483 has cleared up this argument. Gojinn (talk) 13:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Longhair Longland I've been putting off deleting File:Long-Hair Sakura.jpg because I think the article could use an image of long-haired Sakura. The problem is that I can't figure out what episode that image is from, or even find a decent alternative. Help? ''~SnapperT '' 00:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I would guess (without checking) it is from land of waves in tazuna's house. Simant (talk) 01:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Word choice It says right in the end of the Five Kage Summit Arc that Naruto saved Sakura from Sasuke murdering her, shouldn't it say "kill" instead, as she did try to kill him first?